Convinced
by Arminia
Summary: What convinced Spencer to attend the family dinner at the end of "Proof"?


**A/N: Another one-shot wooo!**

_**Italics and Bold **_**is memory/flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Takes place at the end of the Season 7 Episode "Proof" before the 'family dinner'. **

He didn't know how many times he stood up from his bed getting ready to walk out of his room and out of his apartment, but then just ended up back in his room again. For anyone else he knew it would be a simple thing to do.

He seemed to be the only one angry that they were lied to about Emily's death. Of course Spencer knew Morgan was more mad than him at first, but then having Emily back covered most of his anger. Then it hit Spencer that he was angry too, and he had a right to be. And most of his anger was directed at JJ, the person that witnessed just how much her death had upset him, and the whole time she cried and told him how much she understood, she was lying.

But now as he sits on his bed once again, he realizes that it wasn't completely all lies. She was just upset for the fact she had to hold in this huge lie and watch as the team suffered around her, although he honestly doesn't feel that bad for her when he really thinks about it. While he knew he was still angry at her, a part of him just wanted to go to Rossi's and pretend everything was normal, until one day it actually was again.

Just when he was about to get up for the fifth time, his phone rang. Secretly praying that it wasn't one of the team calling to see if he was coming since he was late, he slowly picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID.

Sighing in relief he answered, "Ashley, why are you calling?"

"_I heard there was a team get together at Rossi's tonight." _

"Rossi called you, didn't he?"

"_Guilty. I told him i'd try and convince you to go."_

Spencer sighed, he should have known Rossi would call her. He was the only member of the team who knew they were pretty good friends, especially after Ashley left the team.

_**Spencer watched confused as Ashley nervously picked invisible lint off her sweater. **_

"_**I'm sorry, you're probably wondering why I showed up at your apartment so late at night." **_

"_**Are you okay?" He asked her, worry in his voice.**_

"_**Oh, no I'm fine! I just wanted to tell you something before the team finds out tomorrow." **_

_**A list of things she might want to tell him ran through his head, but nothing seemed to fit why she came here herself to tell him, and why she was so nervous. **_

"_**That case we did two days ago, with Andi Swann." Spencer slowly nodded, "It...sort of got to me, and Andi asked if I'd like to join her task force."**_

"_**And you decided to take her up on the offer." He finished for her.**_

"_**Yeah. I told Rossi before I came here, and I uh told him I was coming to tell you." Ashley's cheeks slowly started to turn pink, "I'd like to stay in touch, Reid." **_

"_**You can call me Spencer. But why tell me out of the rest of the team?" **_

"_**While I may have and still are the 'newbie' of the team, I learned things on my year with the team. You don't take well to people leaving. I know you probably wouldn't have cared much if I just left, but I wasn't sure and wanted to tell you before Hotch tells everyone tomorrow and-" Ashley suddenly cut off on her rambling at the sounds of Spencer's chuckling.**_

"_**You're right, I don't do well with people leaving and usually they just leave without telling me, so that I want to thank you for. You're a part of the team, so of course I'd care!" **_

"_**So...you want to still talk to me even though i'll be gone?" She asked him, her voice unsure.**_

"_**Soon enough you'll get sick of me." He told her, smiling when he noticed her shoulders were no longer tense and her body was relaxed.**_

"_**Not even possible, Dr. Reid." **_

_**Hearing her laugh, Spencer felt an odd feeling in his stomach and chest. **_

"I'm already late!" He told her, rubbing his fingers against his head.

"_So? Better late then never!"_

"Why should I go? They were the ones who lied!"

Listening, he heard her sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Let me tell you this Spencer, how would you feel if you didn't go tonight, and tomorrow you lost Emily for real? Or JJ? Life is short and you could lose someone at the snap of your fingers. It's okay to be angry that they lied, I know it was hard on you, but don't waste the opportunity to be a family again."_

"Why couldn't you have called and told me that sooner?" Spencer joked weakly, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest. "I'll go on one condition."

"_Name it."_

"You come with me."

"_What?! But it's a family get together, Spencer!" _

"And you're family! I know they would be happy to see you. I know you haven't seen Emily since...you know."

Spencer couldn't help but grin when she agreed.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The first one to see them was Morgan, who greeted them when he opened the front door. Spencer could practically see him holding in a bunch of jokes and remarks. But he was glad when Morgan was able to resist...until they entered the kitchen.

"Look what the cat dragged in! Pretty boy brought a date!"

It didn't take long for everyones heads to snap in their direction.

"Sorry I'm late." He told them, trying not to let it show how nervous he was.

"Yeah, and this is why I cook alone." Rossi joked. "Nice of you to join us Ashley."

"It's great to see you!" Emily said as they hugged, "What are you doing here?"

Spencer opened his mouth to tell them the truth when Ashley squeezed his arm, talking before he could. "I heard about tonight and thought I'd stop by, I mean it was a good chance to see you again Emily. I ran into Spencer on my way here."

Both Spencer and Ashley could tell none of them bought it, except Rossi who had a slight twinkle in his eye as he knew the truth.

"Well join in on the party!" Rossi told her, waving them over. "We were just about to eat."

As they walked over to the rest of the group, Spencer stood next to JJ and gave her a smile which she gladly returned. For now everything was okay.

But as he took a glance towards Ashley who was on his other side, he suddenly felt her hand in his. Picking up his wine glass with his other hand, he gave her hand a squeeze.

They could wait to tell the team about their relationship.

**A/N: Tell me if you want a sequel to this! :) If so then I might continue it at the season 7 finale, just a heads up.**

**Review? :)**


End file.
